Apple and Winter
by Anshishoku
Summary: Based on the time in episode 20, when Zen is asked to stay, he comply s, but will Shirayuki get more than she thought? Disclaimer: i don't own it. I'm so sad T-T. Please... Enjoy!
She was walking over towards where the steps were. She had thought she saw Zen there. When Shirayuki got to the edge of the steps, she heard something that made her freeze in place.

"I can't help but wonder." Said the voice.

She realized it to be her father's. Who was he talking to?

He spoke again, "After all, she is my daughter." Wait. He was talking about her? With who? "Is she in love with you?" he finished.

She heard the words and as if her thoughts were correct, she heard the voice of the one she knew he had to be speaking with.

"Wait! Why would you ask me that?" said Zen.

Shirayuki could tell he sounded flustered. Not that she'd ever admit it, but she found that adorable in its own way. But, then something began to seep inside her. What was it? She did feel a bit sad, 'cause, well, because if she was in _that_ kind of relationship with Zen, shouldn't he know?

"I figured you should know the answer." Mukaze replied.

"Yes, but even so…"

"You're right. I should go ask someone else."

"Stop making fun of me, old man."

"Let's try this then. How do you feel?"

A few minutes passed. Shirayuki got kind of nervous. She slightly wanted to know what he would say, what his answer would be, but it was rude to listen in on someone's conversation with another. Even so, she couldn't find it in her conscious to move. She _really_ wanted to know his answer.

"I love her-"said Zen.

"I forbid it!"

Shirayuki heard Zen's gasp after hearing that. She also wanted to know why her father forbid Zen to be with her. He hadn't shone any problems earlier. She got worried.

"Ahahahahah!" She heard from her father. Was he, laughing? "I've always wanted to say that."

"That was a joke?" Zen said bitterly. He was not exactly liking the joke that this was supposed to be.

"It was. A funny joke." Mukaze had a bit of a bad sense of humor. Zen didn't really like it. "Prince, in love is how young people should be."

It was some time after that reply. Shirayuki was still blushing. _"I love her."_ Those words repeated in her head, many times over.

"On that note, I'm off to bed." Zen said

"Good night. Don't catch a cold." Mukaze said, staring at the stars.

Shirayuki heard the creaking of the wooden boards. Zen was coming! What would she do? She couldn't figure out what to do, and all too soon, Zen came.

She looked at him. She definitely felt kind of guilty. They just stared at each other. Zen tried to piece together what was going on. Then, the light switched on.

"Uh, sorry!" Shirayuki said.

"What are you doing down there? Wait, you over heard us just now, didn't you?" Zen inquired. Both while starring started to blush a deep shade of pink.

* * *

Shirayuki's pov:

After some walking, we came to the room Zen said Kiki and I would share. He opened the door for me, I walked inside. When I turned around, he had his hand out. I reached with mine, and he placed a key in my hand. He told me to get him if anything happened, though I tried to convince him not to worry, that I would be fine.

He lifted his hand, and rubbed the back of his knuckle on the scratch that adorned my face.

Normal pov:

"I can't promise you that." He said, smiling. She looked adorable to him. The slight blush on her cheeks, her wide, emerald eyes. Beautiful. That was the only word that came to his mind.

He moved his hand, and said good night. He was about to walk off, when…

Suddenly, something grabbed a hold of his right arm, and something was sort of leaning against the back of his shoulder. He couldn't figure out what happened, until, he heard a small, faint voice.

"Wait. Don't go. Will you…Stay with me…Just for a little while longer?" The faint voice of Shirayuki said. She sounded kind of desperate, he couldn't leave her however much he needed to, mostly to hold himself back.

He turned around and Shirayuki had let go, but was still close. He kept his eyes on her, closing the door behind him.

Still inside the door way, Zen held Shirayuki close. She wasn't trembling like earlier, but she still had her head bowed. He told her that he would always stay. He could feel her relax a bit.

Zen tilted her chin up, and laid a kiss upon those soft lips. Shirayuki was surprised, but she kissed back. The kiss, still going, became a little passionate. Finally, they broke apart, being human meant they needed air, but that did not mean they wanted to separate.

Zen set his sword that he had in his hand down. He leaned a little closer to Shirayuki. Though, she did something that surprised him. She initiated a kiss. Not that he didn't like it, but usually he was the one to do that. He returned it, then traveled to her jaw, and then her neck.

"Zen" Shirayuki piped. She was blushing madly. What had gotten into Zen? She didn't exactly _not_ like what he was doing, but she didn't know why he was.

Shirayuki could only stand there as Zen continued his ministrations. She stood, clutching the one in front of her. Zen needed something. He started to take off her top layer. She was beautiful. He saw her shoulders and as much as he knew she was blushing, he couldn't stop.

He picked her up, bridal style, and placed her on the bed at the end of the room. He looked into her eyes. What he saw was breath taking. Her eyes were filled with so much love and passion. They were amazing. He wanted to continue what he was doing, but needed the clear sign.

"Can I…keep going?" He asked nervously.

If she wanted he would stop all together. He had to make sure he wasn't the only one.

She was nervous. He had asked her a question, and she really needed to answer. As she just looked at him, she could see the light sightings of anxiety in his eyes. If she didn't answer now, he probably wouldn't continue.

Instead of just saying 'yes', she sat up and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened, not able to register that as a 'yes' or 'no'. She whispered something in his ear, and with that, he could no longer hold himself back.

He laid her back down, and began kissing her passionately. He moved up her jaw and made his way to her ear. He moved some of those apple locks, and nibbled on her ear a little bit. He heard a sound from Shirayuki though. It sounded like she, _moaned_. He moved back to look her in the eye, and couldn't help but tease.

"What was that?" he questioned, smirking.

The girl underneath him blushed, maybe even darker than her own hair. He was about to continue his teasing, when she had moved their positions. Shirayuki now on top, took control. ' _How'd she even do that?'_ she looked at him and then started fumbling with the buckles of his shirt. He tried to help her, but she pushed his hands away, determined to do this on her own.

After fumbling with his shirt, she finally got all the buckles, undone. Shirayuki looked pointedly at Zen, gesturing for him to remove his shirt. As he did so, Shirayuki couldn't help but feel something hard poking her in her most private place.

Her attention was turned back to Zen, the same Zen who was distracting her. He was strong, so the toned muscles he had were big, but not bulging uncontrollably. His skin was pale, and clear, but he was still very hansom.

Zen realized she was staring at him. He was getting a bit embarrassed, but kept where he was. Then, Shirayuki shifted where she was straddling him. Zen couldn't stop the groan that left his lips. He covered his mouth, embarrassed.

Shirayuki just continued to stare. ' _what was that sound? did i cause that? all I did was move a little, and yes it felt strange, but that was all._ '

Zen couldn't help it anymore, and switched their positions. Now, Zen stayed on top, while Shirayuki just stared at him. Zen leaned down and took her lips for a passionate kiss.

Shirayuki noticed Zen was sort of tugging at her shirt. She drifted from the kiss, startling Zen, only to push him up.

Zen got worried. Had he done something that she thought was too far? He remembered her words, but was still fearful. Though, what he noticed, changed his mind.

She hadn't pushed him away. She made him move so she could take her top off. Zen blushed to nearly the same shade as Shirayuki's hair. He was about to see the top half of Shirayuki's body!

Shirayuki finally got the shirt off, and as soon as she did, she remembered Zen was next to her, staring right at her. She got flustered, blushed, then crossed her arms to rest on each side of her, covering most of her torso.

Zen realized that by just staring at her, he'd made her slightly uncomfortable. To show how much he loved her, he pushed her down with a kiss. He traced his tongue across her lips, She allowed him entry, even if she was mortified. Zen continued to kiss her like that, slowly easing her arms off her chest, laying them at her sides.

As they advanced their kissing, Shirayuki brought her arms up and around Zen. Both groaned at the same time when skin to skin contact was made, Shirayuki's breasts had rubbed against Zen's chest. Both loved the feeling of that contact, and pushed closer to each other.

Zen moved his hands from around Shirayuki. She was saddened at the loss of unity, but her sadness was replaced by a moan, when Zen, who was still kissing her, had latched on to her breasts. Shirayuki moved away from Zen's mouth and loudly moaned, startling Zen.

' _did i just hear what i think i heard?_ ' Zen thought

She moaned. Shirayuki moaned from what _he_ did. He loved that sound. It was beautiful. Zen looked her in the eye and then moved down to kiss her breast. at this touch, Shirayuki groaned, loudly so, that it turned him on even more.

Zen started to suck on Shirayuki's breast, encouraged by the sounds that escaped her lips. She arched into him, and he himself groaned a little. He switched to her other breast, sucking on it, swirling his tongue around her nipple.

When he was finished, he looked back up at her. She had the face darker than any apple he had ever seen. her eyes were shut and her arm draped over them.

"Zen" she said, gasping. Shirayuki was still trying to get a hold of herself. She couldn't exactly register what Zen did. She certainly didn't register what she did next.

She pushed Zen's head back down on her breasts. Zen wasn't per say _unhappy_ by what Shirayuki did, but he was startled.

Zen decided he would do what she wanted, and continued with his ministrations, rewarded by the strained breathing and the moaning she made.

After that round was done, Zen looked up at Shirayuki. Her face was completely red, her eyes staring at him, her mouth open while she breathed, panting.

"Shirayuki-"

"I'm sorry! i don't know what came over me to push you like that! I'm so sorry!" Shirayuki said

She looked at him, she must have thought he didn't want to do this or something.

"You know..." Zen started, moving forward to Shirayuki. They were at eye level now. Zen looked into her emerald eyes and finished speaking. "The words you just now said sounded like when i first kissed you in the watch tower. I didn't mean to kiss you then, but you were just so adorable."

Shirayuki was really embarrassed about what he was saying. She turned her head to the side, trying to hide her face. Zen however, picked up on her movements. He took the arm that wasn't supporting him and placed it on her cheek, turning her back towards him.

"Zen" was all she said.

Her face was really red, but she still didn't reject the kiss he gave her. He parted from her, looked her in the eye and spoke,

"Shirayuki, you do know that if we continue, going 'all the way' will hurt you. Are you okay with that?" He said.

Shirayuki did a 360 in her head. 'All the way'. She wasn't one who dwelled on thoughts like that, but, She couldn't help the smile on her face at the idea of being with Zen like _that._ Shirayuki smiled at Zen, a single tear escaped her eye.

"I couldn't dream of something better than to be with you like that, Zen."

Zen took a look at her face and heard her words. He felt a pang in his heart. Zen leaned down, smirking, and whispered in Shirayuki's ear.

"Then by all means, i'll continue, but remember, you asked for it."

Zen sat up immediately. He slowly, sensually removed Shirayuki's remaining clothes. Shirayuki moaned a bit as he did so. He went back down, and kissed her. he ran his tongue all over inside her mouth. He found the taste amazing. She was sweet. Zen felt Shirayuki pulling at his own remaining clothes, and blushed as well as smirked after.

Zen stood, slowly sliding his remaining clothing, dragging it out while he stared at Shirayuki. She stared right back at him, unable to look away from him. Zen's body was beautiful.

Shirayuki, even as embarrassed as she was, stood. Her body lit up in the moon light, noted by Zen. Shirayuki walked towards Zen, putting her arms around his neck while Zen put his around her waist. They shared a kiss. One that led to being passionate. _V_ _ery_ passionate. Zen laid them back on the bed. Zen loomed over Shirayuki.

"c-c-can...can i..." he seemed nervous. Shirayuki only smiled, placed her hand on his cheek and nodded.

Zen began going in. It hurt terribly to Shirayuki, so much so that tears threatened to spill. Zen noticed and stopped, but Shirayuki clamped down on his shoulders, not letting him move.

"don't...don't stop. please...keep g-going" She gasped. Zen, not especial happy about causing Shirayuki pain, complied.

Soon, he was in all the way. To Zen, the feeling was amazing. it was so warm and tight, it felt beyond compare. To Shirayuki, it's not like it hurt, but she was still trying to get comfortable. She decided to experimentally move, and the feeling was off the grid. Pleasure, laced with love, was running through out all of her body.

"Zen, move" She heaved

Zen started to thrust in and out. The feeling was to no compare. He looked at Shirayuki, seeing love, passion, and maybe even lust. They kept going, until...

"Zen. i-" Shirayuki began, but couldn't finish. A feeling away from any contrasting ran through her. It was more joyful than anything. Being with the one you love like _that_. As the feeling began to leave and dissipate, a second spike ran through her as she felt Zen shake and convulse a little.

Zen collapsed in Shirayuki's arms. he was panting, but still. Shirayuki combed her hand through his hair as they lay there. His weight was comforting and before he fell asleep, he pulled out. They went asleep, not even re gesturing the fact that Kiki and Mitsuhide could come in. For now, they were in each others arms and they were content. Just before he fell to sleep, Zen remembered the words she said earlier and slept beside her, in her embrace, peacefully,

' _Zen is the only one i love and will be the only one to see me.'_


End file.
